


Don't Take What's Mine

by eratothemuse



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Peter and Void!Stiles getting possessive over the Reader, Werewolf Mates, mates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: You've been kidnapped by the Nogitsune and Peter demands to be told where you are.





	Don't Take What's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Imagine: Imagine you’ve been kidnapped by the Nogitsune and Peter demands for Stiles to tell him where you are being kept.  
> This is a request for anon based on the imagine linked above. I hope you like it! I hope it’s done well. I couldn’t help myself at the end, because I needed a way to explain Peter’s drastic reaction to Void taking the reader, so I wrote my way out of that hole with a bigger hole. I’m sorry!  
> \- Meg <3 xx

“You need to calm down, Peter,” Scott cautions, holding a hand out as Peter fumes before him.

“Calm down?” Peter scoffs, voice rising with each syllable coming from his mouth, “You want me to calm down when she’s been taken by that  _thing_? Remind me again how exactly you lost (Y/N)?” Scott sighs, eyes dropping to his shoes as he prepares to tell the story of what had happened not a few hours before.

“We didn’t even see the Nogitsune coming. One minute, we’re looking for him, and the next he’s there,” pausing, Scott looks towards Lydia, who had been the one next to you when you’d been taken.

She cuts in where Scott left off, “To be honest, we don’t know why he took her.”

“I don’t think he really needs a reason,” Scott nods, turning back to Peter, “but then he let us catch him. And when I say, ‘let us,’ I mean  _let_   _us_. There was no way he’d be here unless he wanted to be. We couldn’t keep him from taking (Y/N), but then he just shows up and ‘loses’ to us. It doesn’t make any sense.”

“And so far, we haven’t been able to get anything out of him,” Isaac sighs, scratching his neck as he leans on the wall.

“Unless you count him getting smart with us,” Derek pitches in, sending an annoyed glance over Peter’s shoulder and towards the living room.

“Let me question him,” Peter growls, following Derek’s gaze, only to be met with the Nogitsune’s dark eyes. They were no longer Stiles’, only filled with a crazed sense of glee, even if he was sitting on the couch, duct tape over his mouth and tied down. It was clear that Scott had been dead on in assuming that the Nogitsune wanted to be here, and Peter was going to find out why.

“Stiles is still in there,” Scott protests in a hushed whisper upon noticing the observation they were under, but even in the quieted tone, the Nogitsune would be able to still hear them.

“You think I don’t know that?” Peter snaps back, taking a deep breath to calm himself, “I promise my methods will be completely non-physical.” Peter gestures to the living room, “You can even watch, okay?”

Lydia and Scott trade an uncertain glance, Isaac letting out a sound of caution. They were reluctant to trust Peter with their possessed friend, but at the same time, they knew that Peter’s first priority right now would be finding where the Nogitsune had taken you. Finally, Scott nodded his agreement.

Peter wastes no time in turning on his heel and striding confidently into the living room, sizing up the boy on the couch as he went. The Nogitsune does the same, wincing a bit for show as Melissa rips the duct tape from his mouth.

“Feeding me to the wolves, are you, Melissa? Who knew you could be so cold?” the Nogitsune taunts, chuckling as Melissa turns away to get as far across the room as she can from him. Peter is not so easily fazed by the familiar face that twists with loathsome amusement.

“Trust me, if I was let off the leash, I wouldn’t hesitate to-” Peter doesn’t get to finish his threat, interrupted by the loud laugh that erupts from Stiles.

“You wouldn’t hesitate?” he tilts his head, grin slicing through his face as he sends the ex-Alpha a knowing look, “I think you would, after all, I have a new pet that I think you’re interested in.”

“Where is she?” Peter questions, poker face strong as he looks over the Nogitsune. Even within a teenage boy, it was clear the dark spirit was full of power that was not to be limited by its vessel.

“If I didn’t know better I’d say that the Big Bad Wolf is missing his Little Red?” Stiles’ head tilts to the side, just enough to imitate curiosity, “I see why you would. She was quite the catch, but I think she’s more of a vixen than a she-wolf.”

Peter cannot help the growl that sounds from the back of his throat at the Nogitsune’s claiming words, head twitching a bit in annoyance as his lips curl back into a snarl, “(Y/N) knows who she comes home to, and its no fox inside a teenager.”

“Oh, but she  _does_  come home to me, now,” the Nogitsune pushes, smile as wide as ever as he winds Peter up, “remember? She’s  _mine_ , now.” Even when Peter gives another warning growl, he continues his taunt, unafraid of provoking the werewolf standing before him, “I took her, because I  _wanted_  her.”

“I’ll ask you one more time. Tell me where (Y/N) is,” Peter grits through clenched teeth as tension thickens the room.

The rest of the pack moves closer, worried of what Peter might do as the Nogitsune simply continues, relishing in the completely murderous expression on Peter’s face, “How does it feel? To know that a fox has gotten in the wolf den? Who knows, maybe I’ll even mark her as mine for good measure.”

And Peter lunges, but Scott and Isaac have gotten close enough to grip him by the arms as he snaps, all fangs and claws, at the laughing demon, who has gotten exactly what he wanted, “You know, I really hadn’t even set my sights on her until I recognized the bond you shared. I’ve always loved bonds. Especially breaking them.”

“What’s he talking about?” Scott grunts, pushing Peter back with Isaac’s help along with the arm Derek wraps around his uncle, slamming him into the wall to knock some sense into him. Peter pants, shaking himself out of the primal rage that had overcome him moments before.

“Is he telling the truth this time?” Derek asks, warning hand lying on his uncle’s chest to keep him from trying to rip Stiles apart again. “Is what he’s saying true?”

“What is going on? I’m completely lost!” Isaac declares, looking to the Nogitsune and back to Peter in bafflement. “What’s all this about bonds?”

“She’s your mate?” Derek clarifies in the form of a question directed at Peter, “Peter, is she your mate?”

Peter’s glare moves from the Nogitsune, landing on Derek before his gaze softens in admittance, knowing that he must come to terms with the fact after the way he’d just acted, “She is.” A shocked silence covers the room as the truth sinks in. Removing his hand from blocking his uncle’s path to Stiles, Derek nods once before looking at Scott.

“Then we need to find (Y/N). Now.”


End file.
